Mr. First Impression
Mr. First Impression is a special episode of Mr. Young. Plot Adam bakes a special cake for Echo on her birthday shaped like her, but Derby eats the arm off since he believed it was for him. Adam explains to Derby why he made the cake, but Derby does not understand. Echo believes the cake is for Derby, until Adam gives her a Happy Birthday greeting. Echo is amazed, and Adam reveals his true feelings for her. Echo runs off mad. Adam, depressed because of this, thinks back to why she didn't have a happy response. Derby said it might be because of the fact he made a bad impression on Echo. Adam, taking Derby's advice, goes to his old professor at college, Professor Fenway. He is doing an experiment inspired by the "I knew an old lady, who swallowed a fly" phrase by stuffing random animals in an old lady's mouth. Professor Fenway reveals he made a time machine to Adam. Adam wants to see the time machine, and Professor Fenway shows it to him. Adam asks if he could borrow it, but Professor Fenway says no, because he believes it will be used for anything stupid (the professor was just using it to make pies). To get the time machine, Adam sends Derby to come with him to the college to steal the time machine. They succeed, and Adam returns to Finnegan High with the time machine. He then goes back in time to the first time he went to Finnegan High (apparently popping up before Dang, which he does not like). We see the events of the first Mr. Young episode where Adam throws his jacket in the garbage where Derby is inside. Adam then witnesses what happened, and sees Slab at the front. While the other Adam is talking to Derby about Slab, Adam shouts at Slab calling him an idiot, which angers Slab. Slab, not knowing who it is, blames Derby for it, who blames the Adam from the past. The past Adam ends up embarassing himself by saying that he is a teacher, which Slab and Derby do not believe. Slab puts the past Adam in the garbage can, while that is happening, Adam runs to his class. Derby and Slab come in the class, wondering how he got to the class so fast. Adam, knowing what will happen and what everyone else will say, makes a good impression on all the students, whom all leave as Derby complements him. Echo is late, and then Adam states how beautiful Echo is, to which Echo falls in love with him. Echo states how Adam's first impression was better than the corny joke "Echo, Echo, Echo, is there an Echo in here, or is it just you?". Adam exaggerates and says that he is into recycling, where Echo is impressed. The past Adam comes in covered in garbage, where Echo falls in love with him. The past Adam does the joke he used when he first met Echo, and ends up laughing. Adam time travels back to Echo's birthday, but Echo slaps him across the face. We then see Slab auctioning off nerds' lunches, where Derby is. Adam asks Derby why Echo was mad, and Derby explains that it was because they broke up, and it was because of his bad Morgan Freeman impression and what happened to Echo during the episode Mr. Talent. Adam realizes what happened, and then time travels back to the events of the episode (popping up before Dang again). Adam comes up to Derby before his act at the talent show, asks him to interrupt Echo's voice and give Adam his Demolition Derby outfit. He then tries to come up with a way to distract the past Adam, but he is busy with the "autotuning" microphone that hits him in the eye. When he puts it in his pocket, it punches him in the groin, and then gives Adam more time to pose as Demolition Derby. Adam crosses across a tightrope on top of the stage. Slab, angered since he liked the original act, does what Derby did, and then causes Adam to land on his past self. The past Adam, wondering why he sees Adam, makes Adam say he landed on a puddle, and he is the reflection. Echo does the horrible singing, to which Derby interrupts. Echo and Adam are then both angered with Derby at the interruption. Adam and Echo them are about to kiss but the past Adam interrupts. He time travels again to the time when Echo was having her birthday, but Principal Tater slaps him across the face for being on the property when he was fired. Adam asks why he is fired, and Principal Tater says it is because of Adam's romances with Echo, and Principal Tater got demoted to a science teacher, and he stated Echo transfered, while Mrs. Byrne became the principal, and because the Finnegan Fryer mascot was replaced by the Finnegan 1812-ies. Adam time travels to the War of 1812, and then stops the war. The British and Americans become friends immediately, and there is no war. Mrs. Byrne slaps him on the face after coming back from 1812. Adam asks Ivy where Derby is, only to find out that Ivy has fallen in love with Derby after the events of what happened in the alternated Mr. Talent. Ivy says that Derby has a concert because of his singing at the talent show when he interrupted Echo and then became a popstar, and is going to perform at StreetFest. We see Victoria Duffield at StreetFest, where Adam is. Adam is not allowed backstage since he is believed to be a fan. He states he is not a fan, angering other fans. He time travels to the events of Mr. Dance, where he steals the speaker costume from Principal Tater (again, popping up before Dang). Adam coms back to the present, dressed as a speaker, where he is allowed onstage. Victoria Duffield introduces Derby onstage, to perform "Derby Style" (a parody of the well-known song "Gangnam Style"). During the song, Adam sees Derby, to which Derby is then exposed for lip-syncing in front of his fans.The fans are angered, and Derby and Adam are chased by the angry fans. Adam, stating there is no other place to hide (despite the fact they past by a store that sells speakers) than a diner. Rachel is at the diner, and blows the cover of Adam and Derby. Ivy's voice is then heard, but her mouth is not opened, to where Derby exposes them for lip-syncing. Rachel says she works at the diner because of the fact Adam got fired. Derby says it was because of the trip to Sanduras where Tater caught Adam and Echo kissing. Adam decides to go back to the time period, but he finds out the time machine was stolen. They walk by the speaker store, where another speaker disguised person is mad at Adam because of the fact he is also on the same area. They run off, and it is shown that Echo works at the speaker store. Adam, unhappy the time machine is missing, then watches TV. He notices a Preston Pickles commercial, advertising the time machine, calling it the "Pie-In-A-Pinch", for the same use that the professor was using it. Derby refuses to buy one, so Adam goes to PICKLESMART. Adam states that he wants the time machine back, but he refuses, saying it is only good for making pies. He then throws a lot of pies at Adam, to where Adam asks for some specific pies. Adam eats the pies thrown, and eventually asks for "time travel cream pie", which was a pie with the time machine inside. Preston uses his Dog-In-A-Can to attack Adam, but Adam befriends it. He and the dog travel back in time to the time they depart to Sanduras (again, he pops up behind Dang). He notices he and Echo are leaving for the airport, but they are late for their flight. Adam, believing he is too late, runs into Derby and Slab, who take him the same way they came to Sanduras in Mr. Spring Break in the same hot air balloon with the same person navigating. They run into the Balloon Police again, but instead are caught for not having a safety area for Adam, disguised as a baby. He is introduced to the balloon dog, but it falls overboard, where Adam throws his Dog-In-A-Can. He returns to Sanduras, where the dog-in-a-can falls on him, and then he names it Tintintin. The past Adam and Echo show up with Diego. The past Adam gets his head stuck in a clam, and Diego tries to convince Echo that the past Adam is dead. After pulling the clam off of Adam's head, Echo is about to kiss the past Adam, but Principal Tater is there, so Adam cries out like Sasquawk. Principal Tater throws a plate at Adam, where Adam is knocked out. Echo is about to ask the past Adam to put sunsreen on her body, but Diego takes the offer. Jealous, Diego throws it at Adam, and then it results in Adam and Echo having sunburn. The past Adam, being unable to kiss, makes Adam time travel back to the present, but to his surprise, Diego slaps him, stating he is Echo's boyfriend. Adam, confused, asks Diego what happened. Diego states it was because of the sunburn, and then he used it as a moment to steal Echo from Adam and enroll himself at Finnegan High. He tells Adam to leave, but he refuses, and then Diego brings henchmen. He time travels to the events of Mr. Alligator (yes, he popped up behind Dang again). Adam comes to Derby and brings back Derby's wrestling persona "The Alligator" to the present. Derby wrestles Diego, and Derby becomes a fan. Derby states he is very mad at the fact Diego was mad, and Adam comes to the conclusion that he has to go back with Brap. He then time travels back to the events of Mr. Elephant (once again, you know what happens, he pops up in front of Dang). He then decides to get rid of the other Adam, and time travels to the events of Mr. Magic, (popping up in the cabinet that makes the people disappear rather than at Dang). He brings the cabinet back to the events of Mr. Elephant, and then imitates Gustaf the Grand's speech at the introduction of the Magic Mansion. The past Adam goes into the cabinet and disappears. Adam goes in the cabinet and removes his disguise, and pretends to be in love with Brap. Echo gets jealous, and Brap and Echo fight. Slab falls on Diego like how he fell on Adam. Adam travels back to the present, but soon sees elephants all over the area rather than humans. Adam wanders around the alternate present, and wonders what happened. Principal Tater returns, seeing that elephants have ruled the earth and falls on the ground. Adam sees that this is because of his "love" for Brap, and then a war has started between humans and elephants, and then elephants won. Adam asks what happened to Echo, and Echo says they made a tiny piano with her teeth. Adam decides that he and Echo were never meant to be together, and then time travels back to the way it started (him popping up behind Dang again). Adam defends the past Adam and then Adam has a fight with himself, who time traveled to the past. Adam wins against the other Adam, and then he goes back to the present. Adam sees that the time machine broke, and he is stuck in the past. Professor Fenway comes to the past, and gives him the advice that the time machine will only work again with a lightning strike. Adam then disguises himself as Slab, after Adam leaves Slab scared of Tintintin. Adam, gets struck by lightning from the kite the same way Slab got hit in the first episode. Slab sees Adam in disguise, which then leaves Slab afraid of Adam. Adam then travels back in time to the present, with the idea that Echo will never fall in love with him. Echo sees Adam, and then fears Echo will slap him, but instead they kiss. Echo admits to Adam that she has had a crush on him, and the reason she ran off was because she had bad hair. Adam forgives Echo, their lips touch for a second kiss but before they can finish, Principal Tater comes up. And then he tells Echo that no one can know they are dating. As the epilogue of the episode, Principal Tater finds Tintintin, and opens the can, seeing that he was in the can for a long time. Trivia *Gig Morton stated in an interview that he rides in a DeLorean in this episode, which proves this episode parodies elements of Back to the Future, which Brendan Meyer is a big fan. *Adam and Echo kiss on camera for the first time in this episode. * Ivy mentions on how Derby became an overnight sensation by putting up talent show videos, like how Justin Bieber. * Adam realizes he & Echo can't be together Running Gags *Adam getting slapped after coming back to the present. *Adam popping up before Dang whenever he time travels. *Adam asking somebody to tell him something in their "beautiful flowery words" Errors *In the scene where Adam goes back in time to 1812 and stops the British soldier and American soldier from fighting, the British soldier has a modern-day British accent, but during 1812 he would have a modern-day American accent because the modern-day American accent is the old British accent. Britain is the one who eventually changed their accent to distinguish themselves from America. Allusions *'Gangnam Style' - The song is parodied in this episode and called "Derby Style" *'Doctor Who' - A phone box is assumed to be the time machine, which is what is used in the show called the TARDIS. *'Mr. Elephant' - A clip from the episode is altered. *'Mr. Spring Break' - A clip from the episode is altered. *'Mr. Dance' - A clip from the episode is altered. *'Mr. Young (episode)' - A clip from the episode is altered, *'Mr. Alligator' - A clip from the episode is altered. *'Back to the Future' - The film series is parodied here, and a car looking similar to the DeLorean is featured. *'The Adventures of Tintin' - Adam names the dog Tintintin, but in the comic, the dog's name is Snowy. *'Mr. Magic' - A clip from the episode is altered. *'March of the Penguins' - This documentary is referenced in the episode, and Derby states how he did not enjoy Adam's Morgan Freeman impersonation. *'Planet of the Apes' - Principal Tater, upon seeing the elephants ruling the earth, goes on the ground and imitates the famous ending scene with Charlton Heston, but to remove swearing, he instead says "Gosh darn you all to heck!" *'Mr. Talent '- A clip from the episode is altered Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes